


Lockets

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to be with Sam, and is so busy angsting over it he doesn't realize that maybe Sam wants him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockets

**Author's Note:**

> This... kind of developed a plot? I don't... I May revisit it at some point when I have more time.

Sam and Gabe had been friends for as long as either could remember. There was just… Never a time when they didn’t know each other. They fought like cats and dogs, but there was no question in anyone’s mind that they would be at each other’s sides for the rest of their life.

  
  
  


There were also a fair amount of people who thought they were together. And a lot of people who  _ wanted  _ them together. Especially their mutual best friend, Charlie, who had dubbed herself `queen of the sabriel shippers` and regularly tried to hook them up.

  
  
  


So it didn’t come as a surprise when she suggested a game of truth or dare one night during their weekly Friday sleepover. Or that, after a few too many beers, she dared them to kiss. 

  
  
  


“Well, Samsquatch?” Gabe hummed, chuckling at the scandalized look on Sam’s face. 

  
  
  


“Charlie, we  _ aren’t together _ ,” Sam complained, but the redhead just shrugged, waving her hand between the two of them. “Sam, ya either kiss the midget or admit defeat, there is no inbetween.” 

  
  
  


Sam sighed, leaning over and pressing a - way too short - kiss to Gabriel’s lips, flinging himself backwards at the sound of a camera going off. 

  
  
  


“You fucking didn’t,” he hissed, glaring at the girl as Gabriel doubled over laughing next to him. “Oh I absolutely did, I’ll be sure to print you both off a copy for your wall.” Charlie winked, stuffing her phone down the front of her pants when Sam made a lunge for it. 

  
  
  


Sam huffed in defeat and leaned back, taking a swig of his beer. And if Gabriel tentatively reached over and laced their fingers together? Even Charlie had the intuition to stay quiet about it.

 

~!~!~!~

 

After the kiss, not much changed. They still hung out almost every day, they still helped each other with homework and made fun of the jocks around school. Sam still teased Gabriel about his sweet tooth and Gabriel got him right back teasing him about his rabbit-like eating habits. 

  
  
  


But there was a slight shift, Sam didn’t cringe away when people asked if they were dating anymore, and - if Gabriel was the one to initiate - Sam would happily hold his hand when they walked around school. 

  
  
  


That was where it stopped, though, but honestly, it was more than Gabriel had ever expected, so he couldn’t complain.

  
  
  


Slowly though, Gabriel did start to notice a few more changes. About a month after the kiss, Sam started reaching out, nothing big, just a subtle brush of fingers when he wanted to hold hands. An extra heart on a text message or a kiss on the cheek whenever they parted ways. Oh, and one particularly lewd wink after a comment on their sex life, but that had just been to watch Charlie explode.

 

~!~!~!~

 

“Ooh, Sam! We should totally get these!” Gabriel crowed, holding up a set of matching lockets, one silver and one gold, with an intricate flower carved on each.

  
  
  


“How about no, Gabe, those are for girls.” Sam laughed, rolling his eyes before turning back to the beanie he had been looking at, “I’m getting it anyway,” Gabriel announced, walking up to the register and somehow managing to make himself cough up the twenty bucks for the stupid joke of a gift.

  
  
  


“Did you really?” Sam laughed, taking the silver locket that was thrust in his face and stuffing it in his pocket. 

  
  
  


“Only the best for you, Sammich,” Gabriel laughed, shoving his in his wallet and throwing out the bag. He totally didn’t clasp the frilly thing around his neck the next time he was alone, either. And definitely didn’t fantasize about Sam wearing the matching one.

  
  
  


Sam wasn’t one for jewelry, anyway, Gabe was pretty sure he wouldn’t even wear a wedding once he got married. Not that Gabriel ever thought about his best friend’s wedding, or what Sam would look like with his silver band around his finger… 

  
  
  


It was just idiotic to think Sam would even keep the delicate pendant, so really, he couldn’t bring himself to give it  _ too _ much thought. He had actually forgotten Sam had it at all, until Sam tugged off his shirt on one particularly hot day by Gabe’s brother’s pool.

  
  
  


“You’re actually wearing that thing?” Gabriel teased, chuckling at how  _ small  _ the locket looked compared to the giant that was wearing it. Sam just looked at him like he had sprouted another head, and Gabriel’s smile slowly faded to a confused frown.

  
  
  


“Of course I am, Gabe, you got it for me.” He shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal, and settled back down into the grass, stretching sleepily. 

  
  
  


“Wh… You… What the hell is that even supposed to mean? You’re Sam Winchester, you don’t wear girly things like that, and you don’t… I… What?” Gabriel wasn’t sure why he was doing this, he should be  _ happy  _ not drawing attention to it. He would probably embarrass Sam and he’d take it off and-

  
  
  


“I don’t what? Do sappy things like look up every song and movie you ever comment on so I can understand more of the things you talk about? Stay up till four in the morning learning about biology just so I can help you study? Hound Charlie for the picture she took so I could have something to put in the locket you got me as a joke?”

  
  
  


Gabriel stared, wide-eyed and open mouthed as Sam talked. No. No way in hell. “Yeah funny, Sammy, you don’t-”

  
  
  


Sam opened an eye, squinting at him in the bright sunlight, and Gabriel’s heart just about stopped. This couldn’t be happening, no way in hell. “Gabriel, I’m studying  _ law, _ you think I’d even know how to _ pronounce _ `sternocleidomastoid` if you weren’t in nursing school?”

  
  
  


“I never thought about it I just… I guess I just figured you had a weird knowledge of… I… What are you saying?”

  
  
  


“That you’re a dope,” Sam mumbled, closing his eyes again and tucking his hands behind his head. “And that I definitely don’t wear frilly things for just anyone.”

  
  


“But you don’t… You’ve never made a move on me!” Gabriel squawked, how was Sam so calm right now? Did he even  _ know  _ what he was saying? He couldn’t possibly be… No, Gabriel was reading this wrong, had to be, definitely misinterpreting.  

  
  
  


Sam raised an eyebrow, “Gabe I watched you destroy yourself a million and one times. You think you need to do whatever your boyfriend wants, you put yourself out there cause they  _ ask _ and you always.  _ Always.  _ Get hurt in the end.

  
  
  


“Hell, even just your friends. They ask, you do it, whether you want it or not. I ain’t doin’ that. Not that I intend to hurt you, but I’m not risking you doing something you don’t want to cause you think  _ I  _ want it. 

  
  
  


“You wanna hold my hand? Great, you wanna shove me onto a bed and fuck me through a mattress? Also great. But it has to be because  _ you  _ want to.” 

  
  
  


He shrugged, “that’s why I was always so clear when people thought we were dating. I didn’t want you to try to start a relationship because of them, or even me. I thought I’ve been obvious, but I guess not.”

  
  
  


Gabriel couldn’t breathe, how was Sam even  _ real?  _ “Boyfriend.” Was all he managed to spit out, and Sam raised an eyebrow. “Want you to be my boyfriend. Have wanted it… Longass time.” 

  
  
  


Sam just chuckled, “I’ve been yours for years you dumbass, now stop staring at me, it’s creepy.”

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who was there when I came up with this idea and suffered through my rants, I FINALLY DID THE THING


End file.
